Ladron
by Marie Cullen Black
Summary: una apartamento cualquiera, jamás creyó que cambiaría su vida para siempre...  "Bien, tendrás que quedarte aquí, ahora siéntate y no te muevas "  que pasará cuando ambos queden hechizados?  no hay manera de escapar de un delicioso ladron


**los personajes no me pertenecen son creacion de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer. espero que les guste :D**

Corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, la lluvia no lo detenía, nada era capaz de detenerlo, ni siquiera lo resbalosa que estaba la acera

La inconsciencia la había absorbido hacia ya un buen rato, mientras la lluvia caía incesante en la ruidosa ciudad. Su mente se abría paso a la conciencia lentamente, se levantó desorientada sin saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que pasaba, alcanzó a escuchar un ruido, sobresaltada se levantó de la cama y tomó el bate que Emmett le había regalado en Navidad.

_Flash back _

- Aquí tienes Nessie, para que te defiendas de los chicos malos que quieran sobrepasarse contigo, ó que por casualidad del destino entre algún chico con malas intenciones a tu departamento, úsalo solo si el tío Emmett no esta ahí para cuidarte.

Todos habían puesto los ojos en blanco jamás imaginaron tal cosa, aunque claro tratándose de Emmett todo se podía esperar.

_Fin del flash back_

Logró ver una sombra en la puerta, acababa de entrar y había tirado un jarrón ese era el ruido que Renesmee había escuchado, su corazón latía fuerte, era un sujeto alto, grande y por su tamaño podría decirse que también musculoso, ella estaba asustada, a pesar de tener el bate una vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo que eso no sería suficiente, se acercó silenciosa hacia la sala, sabiendo que esa no era la decisión mas adecuada, el ladrón, si eso es lo que era, podría llevarse lo que quisiera del apartamento mientras ella se escondía, a pesar de saber que esa era la actitud mas adecuada no pudo evitar seguir avanzando con el bate en alto, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, podía apreciar más la sombra ahora se había movido hacia la ventana y levantaba levemente la cortina para espiar hacia afuera, un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando su instinto le dijo que ya la había visto, la luces se encendieron de pronto y ella dio un gritito de miedo, el hombre había encendido las luces, ella se quedó paralizada, no sabía que hacer, levantó el bate, y el posó sus ojos en ella, su cuerpo recibió una descarga y no pudo golpearlo, bajo lentamente el bate sin saber muy bien por qué

- Mierda, en realidad yo…, lo siento – el sujeto parecía avergonzado – no era mi intención asustarte es sólo que hay un sujeto que bueno… lo siento, ¿estas bien?

Ella se había quedado inmóvil y pálida como un vampiro, no sabía que hacer o decir, su corazón latía a mil por hora, parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, se sonrojó al darse cuenta que él esperaba que dijera algo.

- ¿un sujeto dices? ¿Y por qué debería creerte? – a pesar de sus palabras, ella le creía no sabia a ciencia cierta por qué pero le creía, le creyó desde el momento en que miró sus ojos.

- mira – señaló hacia la ventana, y ella cuidadosamente se acercó colocando el extremo del bate sobre el pecho de aquel lindo extraño.

- ¡Maldición! – Renesmeé sabía que por el bien de aquel hombre, debería quedarse en el departamento en la noche, cuando se asomó se dio cuenta de que el tipo que perseguía a su ladrón era nada mas y nada menos que Emmett, tendría que hablarle a Rose para que logrará arrancarlo de la entrada del edificio.

- Bien, tendrás que quedarte aquí, ahora siéntate y no te muevas – a pesar de que su voz sonaba firme su cuerpo temblaba levemente y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, sin quitarle la vista al extraño, tomó el teléfono y sostuvo una corta charla con Rose, había prometido ir por Emmett, ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

- y ¿Se puede saber que hiciste como para que Emmett te persiguiera?

-¿Quien?

- El sujeto del que te escondes – cuando dijo esto él se sonrojo, no le gustaba la idea de que ella pensará que él se escondía, él no era ningún cobarde, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando con la chica pero quería contarle lo que le estaba pidiendo, de hecho estaba bastante seguro de que haría lo que ella le dijera, ella parecía tan asustada, a pesar de la firmeza de su voz ella tenía miedo, y él lo supo, quiso darle la respuesta a su pregunta

- Soy Jacob, y estaba en un casino con mi amigo, Paul, comenzamos una partida de póker con el sujeto, Paul bebió de más y comenzó a decir cosas acerca del gran tipo, y cosas de su novia la cual no estaba presente claro, él no estaba dispuesto a permitir una falta de tal grado, parecía capaz de arrancarle la cabeza, Paul es un idiota pero aún así es mi amigo, por lo que tuve que defenderlo, sabía que no lograría ganarle al tipo y más cuando yo sabía que él tenia la razón yo también mataría a un cretino si se metiera con mi novia – se sonrojó al decir esta parte - así que logré que nos perdiera de vista mientras yo ocultaba a Paul hasta que lograra estar sobrio, así que salió corriendo del lugar para no conseguir mas problemas cuando él me vio pero me confundió con Paul, así que ahora quiere arrancarme la cabeza.

- Hum… - Renesmeé no sabía que contestar, Jacob estaba en lo cierto de que Emmett le arrancaría la cabeza, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. – Yo lo siento – sus palabras sonaron como una pregunta por lo que se sonrojó más la tensión de la atmosfera se hacia mayor, ambos estaban avergonzados.

- este, ¿quieres café? – se levantó y dejó el bate en el sofá sin esperar que él le respondiera.

Jacob estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo temblaba levemente, cuando Renesmeé regresó lo observó y dijo.

- Te daré una camiseta para que te cambies. Ya vuelvo.

Ella se fue a su cuarto y se dirigió al armario en donde tenía una playera color azul marino que le planeaba regalar a John en su cumpleaños, pero no le importó dársela a Jacob. Regresó al living y le entregó la camiseta.

- Gracias – él pareció dudar un poco, le daba algo de pena desnudarse frente a ella, aunque realmente estaba muy bien.

- oh yo lo siento iré a ver si ya esta el café – avergonzada se disponía a retirarse cuando él la tomó de la mano, y le dijo.

- es tu casa, el que se va soy yo – un pánico asfixiante la envolvió cuando comprendió que no quería que se fuera.

- no – susurró.

La imagen de la cara de Renesmeé tocó una fibra en su interior que lo impulsaban a abrazarla.

- me refiero a que podría ir al baño o a tu habitación, pero no te preocupes puedo hacerlo aquí

Acto seguido se quitó la camiseta y Renesmeé a pesar de tratar de no mirar, lo vio y se sonrojó al sentirse como una fisgona. Jacob tenía una bonita piel cobriza, y unos músculos marcados, el era hermoso en realidad.

- este, iré por el café. – Renesmeé fue por el café y lo llevó a la sala, bebieron su café en un no tan prolongado silencio mientras ambos se observaban con detalle cuando creía que el otro no los veía, Renesmeé observó lo fuertes que eran los brazos de Jacob, el color de su piel que no dejaba de fascinarle, sus ojos brillantes, su sedosa cabellera, él por su parte observaba cada uno de sus rizos cobrizos, su piel color crema, sus ojos chocolate, las curvas de su cuerpo, el rubor de sus mejillas, y lo adorable de su inocencia; sin que lo esperaran sus ojos se encontraron y ninguno de los dos pudo apartarlo por la fuerza que los mantenía en contacto, ambos miraron al fondo de los ojos de el otro y nada más parecía existir, todo parecía estar cambiando menos el tiempo que parecía ir lento, sus corazones se aceleraron y Jacob supo que la protegería y estaría con ella el resto de la eternidad .Después de que la transformación de sus vidas pareciera terminar una corriente fluyó entre ellos y pudieron liberar sus miradas.

- Por cierto soy Renesmeé, Renesmeé Cullen

- ¿Renesmeé Cullen? ¿Descendiente del multimillonario Carlisle Cullen?

- hum – ella puso mala cara, cuando los chicos se enteraban de que Carlisle Cullen era su abuelo no solían tomarla en serio. – sí, aunque preferiría si todos van a seguir diciendo que soy la nieta de el Multimillonario Carlisle Cullen, mejor debería presentarme como Carlie Swan.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, puedo llamarte hum ¿Nessie?

- sí, ahora tenemos una larga noche por delante hasta que dejen de perseguirte.

- En realidad, lamento haber interrumpido tu sueño, así que puedes volver a dormir si así lo deseas. – ella sonrió y procedió a encender la televisión

- oh podríamos dormir juntos – se sonrojó por lo que había dicho

Él se acercó hasta ella y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, con la otra mano acunó su cara y se acercó lentamente hacia ella, inhalando su aroma, su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido.

Ella le tocó la cara con su mano libre y deleitó con la textura de su piel, era suave y caliente, al acercarse percibió su aroma, olía como a bosque, bosque y lluvia.

- Renesmeé – susurró antes de presionar su dulce boca contra la de ella, no pudo evitarlo, lo intentó y no funcionó, ella emitió un leve gemido de satisfacción, él se puso frenético y comenzó a besarla con más insistencia, ella por su parte enredó sus manos en los cabellos de él se separó un momento de él para poder respirar, momento que él aprovechó para deslizarse hasta su cuello.

- Jacob

- ¿Sí?

- Vuelve a besarme – dijo como una niña pequeña, él no iba a resistirse a sus órdenes y menos si coincidían con sus deseos, volvió a estampar su boca con la de ella y se fundieron en un beso dulce y feroz, sus lenguas se unieron y el mundo pareció tomar un nuevo rumbo, ambos parecían memorizar la cara del otro, ella enredó su brazos alrededor de su cuello y él la tomó por la cintura para pegarla más a él, continuaron besándose aun cuando les faltaba el aire.


End file.
